


Anniversary

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Trans Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: On her birthday, Pearl thinks about what she was doing on this day last year, and how much can change in 365 days.





	Anniversary

A lot could happen in a year.   
One year ago today, it was Paul's birthday. And now it was Pearl's.  
Okay, that wasn't quite true. Pearl had known she was a girl a year ago, and she supposed she thought of herself as Pearl, not Paul. But nobody knew she was Pearl then; she hadn't dared tell anybody before her birthday, reasoning that if she was kicked out of the house for being trans, she may need the birthday presents to survive on the streets or find a place to stay.  
But she hadn't been kicked out. She supposed she should be grateful; her mother had provided her with food and shelter, and thanks to Opal she was able to wear girls' clothes even though her mother strictly banned 'crossdressing'. But sometimes she couldn't help but think that maybe she would have been better off running away as soon as she came out- she knew she had supportive friends that would happily let her stay a few nights at their house, and they would have given her food and shelter without hitting her and insisting she was a boy.  
But it didn't matter now. Her friends had helped her and Opal get into a foster home, away from their mother. They were safe now.  
She was safe now.  
A lot had happened this year. Most of it was awful. But some of it was good enough to make it the best year of her life.


End file.
